


Scars

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Mentions of past abuse, Scars, body issues, dark ransom when protecting a loved one, husband ransom, loving ransom, mentions of scars, soft ransom, sweet ransom, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Scars don't bother Ransom one bit.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom drysdale/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Scars

Ransom wasn’t perfect by any means, but he was good to you, has always been, yeah sometimes he’s an asshole, but then sometimes you are too, but his softness, his sweetness out shined that so much more. **  
**

He was yours and you were his and yet…..going all the way with him, with all the lights on scared you. You feared he would judge you, once he saw your whole body. You sigh sitting in the bathtub, the water cooling down the longer you sit in here, the bubbles long gone now.

He knew of your abusive past, but he’s never seen the full damage of it, not on your body anyway, he’s seen it mentally, how loud sounds and yells still make you freeze up, but he’s never seen the scars on your body, all of them on your back, you know their ugly and you can’t bear to show them to him.

But you also know that won’t work forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s your wedding night, many months later and your old fears are still every present in the back of your mind, they always are. But you want him tonight so so much and he’s going to see all of you and you are going to see all of him.

Through the months together, you’ve sucked his cock plenty of times, he’s gone down on you, you’ve had sex with him, but in low light or no light at all and with him on top every single time, he knows you’re hiding something, but he’s never pushed.

You want to give everything to him tonight though, but you’re scared of what he will think. Your brain does blank out for a bit as he peels your wedding dress off of you and feast on you between your legs, he’s always been _very_ good at that.

He has a huge oral fixation and uses it all the time on you and your body. It’s only once he’s brought you to your first orgasm and he’s naked next to you, you start to grow nervous, scared even. You sit up holding the sheet to you, you swallow thickly looking at him, he sits up and you caress his face, his head turns and he kisses your palm tenderly, his eyes flutter closed as he does it whispering softly, “Can I see all of you tonight?”

You don’t have to ask what he means, you know, and he knows you know. He also knows if you really are not ready you will tell him so. You blink back tears as his eyes open and he looks at you, he moves closer. One thing he has always had to be careful of, is hugs.

He has a feeling you have old marks on your body you don’t want him seeing, but honestly he’s known it’s been something like that for awhile now, and hugs have always had to be lower on your back when he hugs you, he knows there’s a reason for that.

But when he goes to comfort you, you just, you seem to steel yourself and turn your back on him, letting the sheet pool down around your hips and, Ransom is speechless.

He doesn’t want you to feel worse then you clearly already do, but fuck it shocks him all the same, the scars are….bad. Like old and deep lashes that never healed right, they criss cross over your back so much and everywhere, his hands touch you without him asking, but you don’t stop him, you let him touch.

Your body shivers under his hands, the marks are now soft to the touch, if not a bit raised. He knows who did this, and frankly Ransom had been too easy on the guy when he found out what he had done to you and Ransom gave him a visit at home one day.

He should have killed him for this. But that’s thoughts for another day, one he plans on making happen when they get back home. Now, here in Paris, he wants to worship you and fully.

When his lips touch your scars you startle, as he keeps kissing over them, giving little baby kisses over all of them, you start crying, Ransom just keeps kissing them though, hands running up and down your arms, “This just makes you more beautiful to me, you survived something so horrible, and yet you’re still here, with me, in Paris, as my wife.” his words whisper as he keeps kissing over them.

“These scars show how strong you are, and they could never make you ugly kitten, never in a million years, I love them because they are a part of you and I love you very much love.” he whispers as his lips trail from your scars to your neck.

You haven't stopped crying, only more as his words went on, when he turns you enough to kiss you firmly on the lips, you're still crying, but you kiss him back overwhelmed as he holds you to him tightly, his arms sliding over those scars now and you just….melt into him, hugging back desperately. 


End file.
